


Harry Potter & His Friend Death

by SardonicAngelofFallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Harry can see Death, I don't even get it yet and I'm writing it, M/M, No Beta, Possibly Bad Dark, Severus Snape is Death, Severus is & isn't alive, Slow Updates, Update as I'm inspired, WIP, Working around school, bad light, harry is a necromancer, harry is abused, very confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicAngelofFallen/pseuds/SardonicAngelofFallen
Summary: Harry Potter sees the dead, sees the souls, and most importantly, sees Death and his underlings. His only friends are them, and a long dead snake. His life is twisting and turning with no one on his side, and more hardships than anyone young should have. He tries his best to push through, but sometimes he just has to kill a mouse and keep the soul there just so he can see the only constant in his life, a dark haired man with coal eyes, dark clothing, and microscopic humor he only knows as Death. This gunna be updated sporadically as I get ideas and I do take suggestions!





	1. Prologue: A Bleeding Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I got the idea of this after my friend made a little morbid comic of a little girl killing a bird so that she could talk to her friend Death. The first chapter is short, but I will aim for more than 1000 a chapter after this one. I will post when I can have time and get inspiration since I have little of both and a shit load to do. I love suggestions, especially since there's no plan for this, so please comment!
> 
> As well my beta is Grammarly so..it may suck a bit. Sorry.

When Death first meets Harry Potter he is walking into the Potter Cottage, minutes after the whirlwind of a Dark Lord came through. His coal eyes cut through the mess to James' body first, lain there bloodless with the shiny material of soul attached as a second image of him, waiting for death to release him.

"Never expected death to be a Slytherin," the apparition comments, toned arms crossed across the body, "is Harry alive? Or have you come to take him too?"

"Your son is alive. Life chose to come to my realm and change his fate just once. A mother's plea always softens her heart," Death speaks coolly, observing the soul as his wand carefully plucks the strings attaching it to the cold corpse, "and before you ask, no, you may not stay as a ghost and protect your precious child Potter."

The soul scowls though it drifts upward slowly, "then promise to protect him for me Snivellius."

Death raises an eyebrow, "why should I do that after all you've done to me, Potter?"

"Harry's Lily's son as much as mine. And we both know you love her even more than I do," James murmurs before the soul disappears, giving Death something to think over.

His cloak billows as he hurries up the stairs. Death hesitates only a moment before entering the nursery, flinching to the feel of such a broken, dark soul in the midst of the room, right from the toddler in the cradle. Death has to pause when he realizes Lily's soul is already gone, not attached to her body and life like James' had been.

Death strokes her cheek gently, knowing the one living individual in the room can't see him. Or rather, shouldn't be able. The toddler's eyes follow him, sparkling like emeralds in the glinting light. The tall man takes the few steps to the crib, and Harry reaches up to him.

"How curious..they said no living can see me yet here one is. What has life done to you, Harry Potter?" Death whispers as he picks Harry up, cradling and comforting the toddler, "such an enigma like you shall meet me many times I'm sure.."

Death holds Harry and carries him to the rocking chair, knowing it may be a few hours till the order comes and it gives him time to study the toddler.

"My mortal name was Severus Snape, Harry. Your mother and I were very close. But when I turned sixteen I got a letter, telling me I was to be the next death. Can you imagine that Harry?" Severus chuckles and shook his head, "I ignored it of course. But a few months ago I found out it was true. The Prince line is a proud one, for anyone who carries our blood may become Death when our predecessor moves to the next life. I got chosen. I wander among the living and untangle souls when they get mixed up. You, though, your soul is strange. It bleeds Harry Potter, and I can't see why. Life must have grand plans with you, and I shall be your guardian so that Lily may live through you. You won't remember me, but I will always watch. I will be an old friend Mr. Potter, and one day, far from now I will guide you down the road to see your parents," Severus promises.

He brushes his fingers over the scar, almost hissing to the darkness before replacing Harry in the cradle.

"Until we meet again, Mr. Potter, don't you dare become a prat like your father," Severus gives a rare smile and then disappears, leaving not a trace of him being there, past the creaking of the rocking chair.


	2. Harry Potter & A Slippery Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Severus for the first time he ever remembers and makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter! Hopefully, I am inspired some more, and everyone has a Merry Christmas!

When the Dursleys first found Harry on their doorstep, they are, unsurprisingly, not happy with the arrangement. Even as muggles, they can feel the darkness of the bleeding soul.

They keep Harry in the basket under the stairs with several locks on the door. Petunia rarely opens the cupboard door, except three times a day to feed and change the toddler. Harry is a quiet one, hardly complaining and spent much of the time sleeping. The arrangement goes on until a few months after his third birthday, not that his birthday is celebrated.

 

"Y-you! What are you doing!?" Petunia shrieks, her voice nastily similar to nails on a chalkboard.

Harry looks up from the dead mouse he had been using to entertain himself. The boy had several friends like this, hidden under the tiny cot he sleeps on. With Harry's concentration broken, though, the mouse slumps dead as the summoned soul is released from its old body, "I'm pwaying' Aunt Petunia."

The muggle scrunches her nose in disgust, kicking the mouse away, "if you have time to do such disgusting things you can do chores. Get out Boy and weed the garden!"

The three-year-old almost argues he doesn't know how to weed but stops himself. Harry knows what will happen if he does, his aunt will hit him then make him do it anyways before punishing him for not doing it right. One punishment is much better than two.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry murmurs submissively, hurrying past her before she can touch him. Out in the sun, it's obvious he's very pale after years stuck in his cupboard with only a few exceptions. The fresh air feels good in Harry's lungs, so he goes to the gardens. He's been outside a couple times, mostly to be dropped off at Ms.Figg's home for a few days.

Harry sits on the ground by Petunia's prized flower boxes, plucking any plant that doesn't look like the rest of them. It's almost fun for the little boy who makes a game of it. Harry pretends he's a superhero, and the flowers are real people while all the weeds are different bad guys. He's so into his game that when he gets to the next flower bed, Harry doesn't see the stiff little body until he touches it.

" _ **Sssstop dissssturbing my body, little two-leg,**_ " a voice hisses out angrily near the small snake body. It's a common adder, about a foot and a half long but Harry doesn't pay attention to the frozen body whose head is bent at an odd angle. His little eyes focussed on the slight blurred, silvery-blue shape beside it. It's another snake, and its tail is connected to the body's tail, connected and twined together in a knot.

" _ **I'm sssorry, I did not mean to dissssturb you,**_ " Harry replies with a smile, " _ **I am Boy, why are there two of you?**_ "

The little snake brightens and it lifts its head excitedly, " _ **A ssspeaker! I have never met a ssspeaker! I wish I had time to be with you ssspeaker but bird lady broke my neck sso I am dead. My sssoul is ssstuck to my body ssso I cannot leave to the land of dead.**_ "

Harry frowns and crosses his legs, " _ **How do I unssstuck you? And if you're dead why can I hear and talk to you?**_ "

" _ **I do not know. My mother told me about magic usssersss who could talk to the dead and bring them back. There wasss a great one who talked to sssnakes too. You mussst have his blood. My sssoul will be free when Death comesss to do it. That isss what I wait for. Death alwaysss isss the one to untangle sssoulsss and their bodiesss,**_ " the snake tells Harry, who of course doesn't understand it very well. The young wizard turns his head to the sound of footsteps and is confronted with the sight of a tall man. Harry has to crane his little head just to see the pale face framed by long black locks that fly freely to either side and eyes so dark Harry can't discern pupil from the iris.

"Who are you?" Harry asks innocently, his head tilting as the man gets down to kneel in front of him. 

"My name is Severus, who are you?" the man returns the question gently, though Harry guesses he must not talk much with how gravelly it is.

"They call me boy or freak because I don't have a name. Or at least I don't think I have one," Harry replies with a frown.

Severus frowns unhappily then carefully brushes Harry's bangs away to see his scar, and when Severus does, he gently traces it, "you are not a freak, and you do have a name. I met you when you were a baby, your name is Harry Potter, and you're a very special person because I knew your parents."

Harry brightens suddenly to that news and smiles suddenly, "you knew my parents? Aunt Petunia told me they died in a car crash; that's how I got that scar."

"Your parents did  **not** die in a car crash, but it is a very long story. I will tell you this though Harry, your parents were very special, and so are you. You can never forget that but I have a job to do," with that Severus reaches past him, picking up the small body of the snake with the attached soul, "Hello little one. I am going to detach you so you can go home."

The little snake worriedly turns to Harry, raising his head in alarm, " _ **ssspeaker tell him that I want to ssstay here! Tell him I want him to attach my sssoul to you and be yoursss! I want to be a companion to a ssspeaker sso powerful he ssspeaksss to Death!**_ "

Harry, quick as a dart, grabs Severus' wrist to stop him from touching the snake with his long, black stick that has appeared, "h-he wants to stay with me S-Severus. He says he wants you to attach his soul to me so he can be my friend."

Severus pauses in utter surprise, eyeing Harry, "you can understand him?" he asks surprise and turning to the snake once Harry has nodded, "I can do that. If he were alive, it would be a far different story to connect his soul to yours. You cannot attach a whole living soul to another one, only a part but that is dangerous. It makes a soul bleed and be unable to pass on fully until all parts are not attached to the living plane. A dead one I may be able to connect to you with a line, like a piece of string tied at both ends. When you die, it will be broken, and you both will move on."

Harry listens patiently, finally nodding at the end, "do that, please. That sounds right," Severus nods and he starts to mutter in a strange language. Harry watches as a long string of gold comes from his chest that Severus grabs. The feeling of Severus holding it is strange, warm and caring. Severus pulls it to the snake where it latches onto the snake, before undoing the knot of the two snake tails. 

"There, you two are attached. That line is the binding of different souls, used for when soul bonds happen; I plucked some of it to attach you two. It will last until death. I must get going though Harry," Severus stands up but Harry grabs his hand.

"How can I see you again Severus? I want to hear the story of how my parents died and how they were special," Harry eyes him pleadingly.

Severus sighs and pulls his hand away, "you won't likely see me again for a long time Harry. My job is to untangle souls and help them through to death. I cannot visit you sadly. I am always here with you, though," Severus promises.

Harry whimpers but nods, watching Severus disappear in a cloud of black before turning back to the flower beds while the snake sits next to him. Harry goes over what Severus says and makes a plan that he knows he can do. He just needs to bring little souls back to the mice he usually plays with, armed with the knowledge the blue-silver mouse he puts back into it is a soul. Harry just needs to learn how to knot it to the body, so Severus has to come and fix it. 


	3. Harry Potter & Master Griphook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter gets his letter and runs away to London, knowing the Dursleys will never let him go to Hogwarts. He also gets a grudge against Severus after he abandons him for six years.

After that day Harry and Severus came into a routine. Each Sunday the Dursleys go to church, locking Harry in his cupboard. Harry would animate a mouse friend, and after many tries, he learned eventually how to tie the soul tail to the body, so that's what he did.

The first time Severus had come to the cupboard the man ranted and raved. Then he taught Harry how to open the cabinet with what he called magic himself. Harry had demanded to learn more, and of course, Severus was happy to comply with every request, for a price. The price was being questioned on what the Dursleys did to him and why. Harry didn't like it, but he had to answer.

Sunday mornings from eight to noon became the one time Harry had someone who cared for him. It went on until Harry was five, at which point Severus stopped responding to his little soul messages, so Harry stopped using the souls. The one friend he had was the snake, which he later learned to be named Rasti.

Life got harder as chores were piled on while the food was taken away from him. Harry learned to be independent and tricky to get more food. He would palm snacks and used his magic to steal wallets when Harry was given the responsibility to buy groceries. He still was skinny enough his ribs were counted, and his back was an artwork of stripes.

 

Harry survives for nearly six years, though. But then a letter came for Harry. He hides it with magic and late that night Harry reads it under the light of a wordless, wandless lumos like he has been doing for years.

Harry remembers what Severus told him about the school his parents had gone to, Hogwarts. Harry knew that the Dursleys would never let him go, though. That same night Harry gathers the remaining money he had stolen, his meager belongings, and a little fake wand Severus made him.

 

Under the darkness he leaves silently, leaving the only place he ever lived though it never was home to him. Harry convinces a cab he calls to take him to the bus station then, with some magical help, Harry gets a late night ticket to London.

 

Harry can't believe how easy it is to get to London. He ends up finding a nearly dead snake who he talks to. The snake is honored and tells Harry about a pub called The Leaky Cauldron down the street. Happily, he wanders to it, watching how muggles go around it because of some sort of magic. When Harry finally passes in he marvels at the casual displays magic around him.

"Hello there! Hopin' to get into Diagon aren't cha? Muggleborn?" A friendly man at the counter asks, offering his hand out, not that Harry takes it, "the name's Tom, I'm the owner of this pub and inn. I can tap the bricks for you. First timer I guess."

Harry only smile and nods eagerly, following the older man to the pub back. His mouth naturally falls open when the bricks recede into an archway while Tom chuckles.

"I have to love the reactions of first timers. That expression is always priceless. Now to exchange your Muggle money you need to go to the end of the alley to the Gringotts bank and ask the goblins for help at the counter. Got all that?" Tom looks at him expectantly.

"Yes sir," Harry replies politely before walking past him, Rashti slithering beside him kindly.

" ** _Speaker this place is fantastic! You can become even greater with equipment from here! You shall perhaps find Master Death again!_** " The snake praises as he slithers up onto his head, giving Harry directions through the crowd.

" ** _It is but I will never find Severus I believe. He left me with the Dursleys alone when he knew what they did. Severus is dead to me, even if he is Death,_** " Harry responds quietly to the snake, fearful of his ability being found out. Harry stays silent after that, only listening to Rashti when he tells him to go this way or that to get to the white marble building. Harry takes a few minutes to read the golden engraving on it, warning thieves away, “ ** _Enter stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there._** ”

“ ** _What does that mean speaker?_** ” Rashti asks Harry, looking to the guards then slithering down to have his little face in front of him, “ ** _it is very confusing to understand what it means, why are they speaking in riddles and not saying it simply?_** ”

Harry sighs and glances to the goblins before entering, speaking even quieter so that no one hears the parseltongue, “ ** _it means if we steal from this bank that the people here will make you regret it for a very, very long time._** ”

The snake soul nods in understanding then slink down onto his shoulder as Harry finally gets to the line front where a goblin looks down at him, “name and business?”

Harry stands a little straighter, trying to look less miserable in his far too large clothing, “my name is Harry Potter, and I was hoping to learn about what accounts I have and how they are being handled please sir.”

The goblin raises an eyebrow to that and eyes him, “do you have your key or money for an inheritance test to prove your identity?”

Harry chews his lip then nods, “I do. I have one hundred British pounds, and I don’t know how much an inheritance test is but will that cover it?”

“An inheritance test is fifteen galleons or seventy-five British pounds. If you will give us the money and are willing to give us blood for a test in my office we will proceed,” the goblin murmurs with a sneer, receiving the money from Harry’s thin hand.

“What should I be calling you sir?” Harry asks as the counter opens for Harry to come past. Harry smiles at the goblin as the small creature leads him past the goblins at the counter and goblins that are measuring coins or such.

“You may call me Master Griphook, right this way,” Griphook mutters, and leads him through some halls to a human-sized door. Harry slips himself after Griphook and sits down at a low table where a silver dagger, a gold bowl covered in ruins, and a piece of parchment.

“What do I do Master Griphook?” Harry asks him as he watches Griphook check the dagger.

“Slit your palm and hold it over the bowl, the wound will heal once there is enough, and the blood will transfer to the parchment as ink to list your parents, godparents, and any families you are heir or have connection to, along with magical abilities, suppressed or otherwise,” Griphook instructs with a slight smile. Harry nods and takes the dagger, hissing in pain while the blood drips.

It takes time but when it finally heals, the blood flows to become ink that states:

Harry Potter

Mother: Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans

Father: James Charles Potter

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black

Godmother: Alice Terrance Longbottom nee Abbott

Magical Blessers: Life(October 31, 1981) & Death(November 1, 1981)

Inheritances: Potter Lordship(upon 17th birthday, heir currently)

Black Heirship(blood adoption)

Gryffindor Lordship(upon 17th birthday, heir currently)

Ravenclaw Lordship(upon 17th birthday, heir currently)

Peverell Heirship(lordship unclaimed)

Magical Abilities: Parseltongue(reading suppressed)

Metamorphmagus(suppressed at birth)

Necromancy(suppressed at birth, broken at age 2)

Harry stares at the parchment and bites his lip, "What does this mean Master Griphook?"

"It means your magical guardian should have brought you in much sooner. Who is your guardian and why aren't they here with you?" Griphook focuses his beady eyes on him.

"I-I don't know, I live with my aunt and uncle, but they're Muggles, and I had to run away last night to get here today. Is a magical guardian not a Muggle?" Harry frowns in confusion, looking at the three abilities and unsure of what the second one is.

The goblin sighs softly, "they are entirely different. They are witches or wizards who are typically your godparents if you are an orphan, barring that the ministry assigns an orphan one that has a blood relation to you or are in high standing of the Wizengamot and society. I believe yours is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. A magical guardian is supposed to check in with the home of their ward monthly; I assume that never happened?"

"No, that never happened, never met anyone at all that knows magic named Albus or Mr. Dumbledore," Harry bites his lip, "I cannot go back to my aunt and uncle, who can I go to to stop that?"

"In times like this typically the blood relatives would take you in. You are a blessed, though, meaning a society rooted with either blessed could bring you in. The goblin nation is connected to both of them and pending our King's acceptance or denial you could live with the goblin society when out of school," Griphook says slowly.

Harry gives a large smile then nods at the goblin, "th-thank you, sir, I would love that. It is...very kind. Thank you. When could you ask him?"

Griphook gets up, "I suppose we can ask for an audience today, and hopefully, quite soon you may be accepted as a temporary goblin. Our society does not like Albus Dumbledore after he passed a law for us not to be allowed a wand or wizard schooling."

"That sounds terrible, it looks like racism," Harry follows Griphook who smiles slightly.

"I suppose it would be; most wizards would see it their right to be the only ones with wands and magic," Griphook states.

"That is idiotic," Harry says snappishly, eyeing the halls they pass with amazement to the tapestries and paintings.

Griphook looks back at Harry and gives a bit of a creepy smile to show his sharp teeth, though it is full of warmth, "I believe we will get along very well Harry Potter. You are not what anyone would have expected."


	4. Severus & His Reasons for Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Severus wasn't there! I know that you all were not pleased to see Severus abandoned little Harry to his abusive household so this is why. Keep in mind: Time is faster where he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I decided to write because I can't handle the stress of trying to fix my essay worth 40% of my mark and you guys inspired me! This may be a bit shorter than others because I want this fandom literature to be done in Harry's perspective mainly. Plus I am bedridden(curse the gym!) so I am stuck with my computer.

Severus has never liked Life. The woman is insufferable, cheery, and far more manipulative with her happy face than any immortal being should be. Unlike Death, Life never changes hands in duty since the beginning, since the first living thing was created. She was all knowing, youthful, and stick in Severus’ ass, more so since she learned that Severus skipped his duties for two human years and left a mountain of work for her to do. What was her solution? Convincing Lady Magic to block the doorway between Earth and this dimension so Severus couldn’t go to Harry and meddle as she put it.

 

“You are going to open that doorway Life. I cannot just abandon Harry; you have not seen the family that old fool put Harry with!” Severus growls and stares at the blond and willowy woman, “I did not meddle as you put it! You SLEPT with a mortal and had his kid! Gave him that kid and let a demi-mortal be raised seeing between dimensions! You cannot be on a high horse. All I have done is visit him once a week, fed him, taught him about magic, and made sure he did was cared for!”

The blonde tuts and crosses her arms, “Fate made a particular lifeline for him that affects all of us Severus. THIS is not just messing with one mortal life, it is messing with all of this dimension and the next, with all of earth! If Harry dies or chooses not to protect the magical world, or a million other things and it is detrimental!”

Lady Magic, a tall and curvy woman with long, chestnut locks, stares from the couch in the office that they reside in sighs, “Severus that boy is special. I made him unique because we need the world to change. It’s so risky if you mess like that, especially if you back up on your work. We will let you see him once a year for a day if it makes you stop doing this, but you cannot neglect your job. We have so many souls that were stuck because you would spend time looking for gifts and such for that boy. Because you focussed on him and not the hundred who needed to pass on, left them in pain and confusion.”

Severus growls and throws a paperweight at her, “I never asked for this! I never requested to become some immortal being who will never love, never live my life! I had dreams, hopes and you ripped that away from me! All because of the last Death, that blasted old man, who decided that he wouldn’t be stuck as Death forever because the Prince line was ending! He grabbed me on my seventeenth birthday, burned...burned this into my arm and said welcome to eternity as Death! I was angry for so many years, but Harry fixes that! Taking care of that boy gives me a purpose!” Severus yells as he lifts his robe sleeve to show the angry brand of the Deathly Hallows there, “I could not give a fuck if you like this, it is the only thing keeping me sane!”

Magic lets the paperweight hit her then heals it with a wave of her hand, “Severus, that boy is your next master. Death’s master cannot be friends with Death, cannot have Death teaching him before anything happens. You are influencing him at a far too young age for it to be right. A Necromancer should only confront Death when they master the ritual and that takes years, they need to be matured magic to manage that. Harry will be safe, he will never die because he is blessed by you and Life. You will get to see him one day a year once he turns thirteen. We...will rethink it at a later date, Severus. This is not up for discussion.”

Severus shuts his eyes and rubs his temples, knowing there was no way to get these two beings to budge on this, “I want a device to watch Harry and a safeguard on that door so that if he ever gets **close** to death or injured terribly it will open and I will go to him. I will save him. Is that understood?”

The two look at each other than nods in agreement, “as you wish. Only for that though may you go to Harry. You cannot stay past saving him, though. Cannot leave him generous gifts or any of that when you save him. If you break this, then Life or I will do it instead. Are we clear Severus?”

“Crystal.”


	5. Harry Potter & His Wonderful Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter meets the goblin king, and he acclimates to his new family. As well he finds a possible ally in a peer at the Ollivander wand shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is how it shall go; every Saturday so long as I have a chapter written up from my spare time I will post it. But this is only getting written while I am without any homework or such, so it will likely be sporadic too, I hope you all enjoy, my longest chapter yet!

When Harry enters the throne room, he cannot help but be amazed at the wealth around him. The sheer amount of gold nearly blinds him, and Harry has to focus on the high throne to not gape. Sitting there is a goblin, one shorter than Griphook, who has a long, brown hair and mustache streaked with gray. His beady black eyes focus on Harry and Griphook, and Harry quickly bows, trying to be respectful by copying Griphook’s movements, despite Rashti hissing in his ear about the goblin not expecting him to bow.

The goblin laughs slightly, a noise that Harry nearly winces to, and gets up, “a human who bows to goblins? Griphook who is this?”

“This is Harry Potter, a human blessed by Life and Death your majesty,” the goblin replies, standing straight, “I gleaned from him that his magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, has never checked in on him or informed him as he should have. He refuses to go to his muggle guardians; I am assuming there is abuse like most muggle families with a magical child. He could be a great ally if we take him in your Majesty.”

The King sneers at the name Dumbledore and gets off the throne, walking to Harry. The goblin waves his hand and a stepping stool made of gold appears. The goblin walks up to it and looks at Harry straight in the eye, “how old are you?”

Harry gulps and looks at him nervously, “nearly eleven sirs. I found my Hogwarts letter yesterday and made my way to London last night.”

The goblin nods and then looks at Rashti who hisses at the goblin, “what made this soul stay with someone so young Mr. Potter?”

Harry gasps in surprise, looking at Rashti as the soul slides off his shoulder, “I am a speaker, and I met Death. I met him when I was three and thought I could become powerful sir.”

“You’ve met Death?” the goblin asks surprised before glancing at Griphook, “mentioning he met them when he was blessed an important detail Master Griphook.”

Griphook pales and gulps, “I-I did not know he had sir. It was just his inheritance check that gave the information.”

“It’s correct sir; I didn’t tell Griphook. Besides that, Severus has not come around for six years; I did not think it too important to mention,” Harry steps back nervously.

“You did not believe it necessary? Just how long had Death come around to chat with you? He is a picky man, they all are. They don’t come around very often and to know him so well you know his name makes you unique,” the goblin king laughs softly, “you are an interesting one, Mr. Potter. I think in our kingdom you will make a good fit. You’ll have to help like any goblin would when you are not at school, but I don’t suppose that would be a problem?”

Harry grins and nods eagerly, “I can work, I am used to making my keep. Severus used to visit once a week for a couple years when I was very young, though. I would call him on Sundays, and he would come. What would I have to do to stay?”

“Young ones help run carts, but as a human, we wouldn’t want that getting out, you are very famous Mr. Potter, and if word of you staying here got out too soon, we would have riots of wizards demanding to see you. Griphook can teach you how the currency exchange is and work in the back of the bank, exchanging it when they come in. It would give you time to learn about the magical world before Hogwarts, so you are not taken advantage of by the wizards. Today you will go to our tailors for more appropriate clothes and take the cart to your family vault, you will need to take the family journals to learn some of your histories. Griphook you are in charge of doing so for the boy, you are both dismissed. I will send a canary with where Mr. Potter will reside and which family once I have found one,” the king dismisses them. Harry breathes a breath of relief as they are dismissed, smiling as he knows a new, better chapter is here for him. He didn’t need Severus to make something of himself.

 

Harry spent a long time in the bank, and before he knew it, it was a week before Hogwarts. Harry now lived with Griphook’s family, in a homey cavern that Griphook’s wife Triana had carved into a home for them and their three children. The young goblins were all fascinated with Harry as the first human they met and would always bombard him with questions about the muggle world. Harry always answers, feeling like he was a part of a family finally.

“Harry you will need to go Diagon, and buy a wand. Though we could order your other supplies and make your school robes, we cannot find you a wand. They are a powerful magic, and as goblins, we are not permitted to own or create them ourselves. You will go to Ollivander’s wand shop and must try to be quick, the papers are in an uproar since the ministry found the documents transferring your guardianship to us. It may be solid, but Wizards may try to take you or force you into staying with them instead. Avoid wizards as much as possible on your way there and back, especially if you see a family of redheads. The king has told me that Albus Dumbledore has been petitioning for you to stay with the Weasley family rather than with goblin kind and our solicitors have worked hard to prevent this,” Griphook says as he leads Harry from the back of the bank. The goblin looks at Harry fondly and presses a bag of coins and a green gem into his hands, “if you find yourself in danger you must grip the gem and say Wolfsbane. The port key will take you right to the bank and out of their hands. You will take it to Hogwarts as well, I do not trust Dumbledore to not try and put you in danger to prove we cannot protect you, Harry.”

Harry smiles and hugs the goblin, “I will be careful. If I do get taken, then Rashti will find the king and get him to me.”

Griphook nods and opens the bank side door. Harry gives a reassuring nod before pulling his hood up and leaves. Harry avoids every wizard and ducks into the wand shop with a sigh of relief. Until he hears the talking from inside of the shop. Harry looks up and spots a dark-skinned wizard that seems his age with a tall white woman beside him. He’s about to duck out, but the woman turns and smiles, her beautiful face crinkling though Harry sees it doesn’t reach her smile.

“Ah mio caro look, it is one of your peers! What is your name piccolo? I am Signora Marcella Zabini, this is my son Blaise. He is going to Hogwarts this year, are you?” The woman grins at Harry and offers her hand, which Harry kisses the top of, “oh and a little gentleman! Where are your parents?”

“I am an orphan Madame, I am going to Hogwarts this year, it will be my first one. I am Harry, it is very nice to meet you,” Harry gives his practiced smile of innocence, making the older woman chuckled.

“My are you not just the charmer? Such a smile will not work on me, Harry. Would you happen to be the Harry Potter in the papers this past month, the orphan is taken in my the goblins?” her smile turns Cheshire-like.

“Mother, he will be my year mates, don’t you think it rude to inquire on the personal matters? Look at his clothes, he dressed to not be paid attention to, he does not want to be bothered. You came to get your wand, did you not?” Blaise drawls as he looks over to Harry from over his shoulder, his violet eyes bored and disinterested.

“I did, and if you have questions you can ask the bank Madame, they are my guardians and are the ones to decide what comes out. I endeavor to keep my life private as possible, though,” Harry smiles at Blaise, deciding he likes the boy.

“Oh of course. We were just going to be rung up. We will be out of your way Mr. Potter, don’t you worry,” the woman hands an older man that just came out a bag of galleons, enough he assumes to cover a fake trace that can be turned off, and leaves with Blaise, who gives Harry a nod as he passes.

“Now Mr.Potter I believe you will be a difficult one,” the old man says, helping him onto a little platform and beginning to take measurements, “I can see magic truly loves you, the wands sing to be tried by your hand. With them so eager I may have to meld two for you Mr.Potter. I remember your parents well, and Severus Snape, his changed magic covers you like a cloak.”

Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise but only nods, eyeing the man critically, “all you know is confidential, is it not?”

“Of course, of course, it is. Now, do you have a wood in mind? Ebony is always a good wood for one connected to death, a favorite of necromancers,” Ollivander walks to a section, pulling out several wands, “ebony and dragon heartstring, ebony and rougarou hair, and finally ebony and horned snake, this one I did not make myself, it is an exchange from America I took in years ago when I was a young lad. Give them each a swish.”

Harry doesn’t even hover his hand over the dragon heartstring that gives off this sense of **wrongness** in just the magic. The next one he tries to swish only for the whole wand to split right down the middle then turn to ash, “that is a bad sign, is it not?”

The old wandmaker chuckles and with a swish of his wand, the ash disappears, “it means no wand waving for you Mr. Potter. A wand turns to ash like that when both the wood and the core is overwhelmed with the amount of magic coming through it. You are blessed by the beings are you not? At least two I would think, for just death’s magic would not overwhelm ebony like that for it is his wood. Who else blessed you, Mr. Potter? I cannot find a wand if I do not know.”

Harry hesitates then looks at him, “Life. Life and Death have blessed me but if you tell a soul you will regret it.”

Ollivander’s eyebrows shoot upward, “my, my, no wonder. Utter opposites that meld perfectly are those two strands of magic, they both focus on the south. Ebony cannot handle a blessing of life without a core of light, though, but it does not bind without a core of neutral origin. I suppose I will need to meld two wands for you Mr. Potter if I want a wand that works. Have the goblins taught you anything of their magic? It is without a wand; they reach out to the magic in other objects instead to channel their magic.”

“A little, enough to push my magic into my surroundings to find objects that accept my magic but nothing past that, actually channeling takes more than a few months with a human if its not a..wand or normal reciprocal of magic,” Harry says, knowing giving a bit more information will help the man think to trust him.

“That is more than enough! I know plenty of their magic, I am old friends with the goblin king, when goblins were still allowed wands I crafted his especially, unfortunately it was taken and snapped within a year or two, but we still keep in touch. I want you to reach out with your magic and tell me which wands accept your magic easily. You cannot push your magic into it, we will end up with another burst wand,” Ollivander carefully instructs him.

He tilts his head, wondering what good it will do for him to do this then shuts his eyes. Harry pushes his magic outward, feeling the strain as he lets the strands of magic run across the shop, lightly poking each burst of magic he believes is a wand. His magic easily slides into the wand by him that Ollivander set out, and into another wand farther down the shop. It slips into two little jars at the end of the shop and altogether he feels a rightness around the four objects. Harry pulls the magic back as the objects come toward him before opening his eyes to find them all in front of him, “what are those three?”

Ollivander grins and points to the wand, “this is a wand of holly and phoenix feather,” then to the jar of red liquid, “this is a rare core of rougarou blood, it is a common but dangerous core for necromancers that are unstable with a binder, and the last jar is a stain rosary pea. It is a poison that drains magic very quickly if ingested but cured into a stain it increases power to spells with its own innate magic to take small bits of magic from its nonliving surroundings. To meld wands with adding an unstable core can be dangerous if one is not an expert in their craft. You are fortunate I am old and experienced Mr. Potter.”

Harry nods with interest, “might I watch?”

He shakes his head, gathering the four into his hands, “unfortunately not. Your magic can disturb the delicate craft to cause an explosion. You will stay here, and I will come back with the new wand for you to swish.”

Harry frowns but agrees with a gesture, watching Ollivander hurry to the back. Harry flips the sign to closed the door and locks it before sitting down to wait. Harry is about to go several hours later when Ollivander comes out, holding a wand. It has the two contrasting colors of the dark colors twining up the wand with a red stain to it. Harry picks it up and feels a grin coming as the dead spider in the window grows and begins to dance. Harry smiles as he sees the little soul in it before swishing again, releasing the soul, “it feels perfect. Thank you Mr. Ollivander, what do I owe you?”

“Nothing at all. This is a gift, just make sure to tell the king that he owes me a visit and a good story of how the Wizengamot reacted to you being in their custody,” the man smiles and hands him the ebony wand’s dark box, and Harry pockets it, walking out of the shop.

Harry is blinded by the flashes of cameras and grabs the port key from his pocket, “Wolfsbane,” he whispers then disappears.


	6. Harry Potter & Hogwarts

Harry chose not to take the train, despite Griphook's insistence that he should. Harry had seen the many articles over the past week or so since the photographer ambush outside of the wandmaker's shop. Instead, he took the carts with Griphook to the Hogsmeade branch of Gringotts. It was thankfully faster than the train, lasting only a couple hours rather than half a day on a train, a bonus in his mind. Harry had wanted to meet that Blaise boy again but he supposed after the sorting would be a better time. Harry spent his time studying during the stomach turning cart ride, asking questions to Juhook, Griphook's wife, about the book on blessed like himself. It passed far too quickly though and the next thing Harry knew they were there. 

"Be good Harry. We don't want to get any letters from that Dumbledore fellow. It will be too much trouble to need to come to the school to speak to him. No trouble," the small female goblin murmurs to him, smiling as she kisses his forehead. Harry nods and smiles, kissing her bony cheeks.

"I will. I will write every week to you about my week and Dumbledore. I will make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious and report back. I will miss you Juhook," Harry grabs his shrunken chest then walks upstairs with Griphook. He stands in the back room of the bank and hugs the goblin, "thank you for everything Griphook."

The old goblin smiles, patting his unruly hair, "don't thank me, Harry, you are like my son. You will come home for Yule break; it will only be a few months apart. Ragnok gave me a gift to give to you. Since you came to our nation, it came alive, ready for hatching. Merlin himself gave it to our nation, saying that one day its master would be born and come to us. Ragnok believes that is you," the goblin takes a stone box out of his pocket. It seemed to be made out of onyx, with streaks of moonstone and gold, "in here is an egg, Harry. We do not know what kind it is, or its age as the box does not open. We only know that it incubates the egg within, but it needs magic to hatch. If you are the one it is for then if you just carry it, it will hatch from just your residual magic."

Harry smiles, taking the precious box and putting it into his pocket, "I understand, I will make sure to protect it in any way I can. I will see you at Yule," Harry kisses his cheek then hurries off to the train station. Harry checks the time and sees the train will be there any minute now. Harry sits on the edge of the bench, watching the red train driving into the station. The wind tousles his hair, making Harry grin.  

Students rush off the train, most of them chattering about him and how he wasn't on the train. Harry bites his lip angrily as he sees a ginger boy trot off about his age with a group of others hanging to his every word.

"You're Harry Potter's best friend? What is he like?" one dark skinned boy asks excitedly, "does he actually live with goblins? Was it true what the papers talked about how he got given to them because his family abused him?"

The ginger laughs, "Of course I'm his best friend! Harry Potter is amazing; he's everything our parents said and more! He's as powerful as Merlin and even more light than Dumbledore himself, a Gryffindor through and through! Harry does live with goblins, but only because Dumbledore asked the goblins too for more training! Harry Potter is the destroyer of the Dark Lord, and he will defeat all the dark magic so that we never live with such dirty darkness again!"

Harry scoffs, moving so that he avoids the boy. Harry finds Blaise, surrounded by a blonde boy and two girls, one a piggish brunette and a darker blonde who hangs on Blaise's every word. 

"Ah, Harry! I didn't see you on the train, did you choose to take a floo connection in the pub instead?" Blaise brightens, offering his hand to Harry before motioning to the others around him, "this is my good friend Heir Malfoy, along with Lady Pansy Parkinson, and Heiress Greengrass."

Harry smiles, giving a small bow to Heir Malfoy and kissing the back of the girl's hands, "it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Heir Potter, Ward of the goblin nation. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

The blonde boy cracks a smile, "as am I. Shall we share a boat on the way to Hogwarts? My father mentioned it is the conventional manner first years get to the school."

Harry grins, walking with the group cheerfully, "I would love to. Will they fit all of us, though?"

Pansy shrugs, "if not I will go and share one with tweedle dee and tweedle dum, it's no trouble. I would like to hear the true story of why you're their ward later Harry. I'm sure we will all be Slytherins."

Harry nods, clambering into the small boat while a huge man yells for first years to get into the boats. He leans into his friend Blaise and grins.  _Who needs a bloody god? I have my new friends and the goblin nation, a whole family. Screw Severus, wherever the hell he disappeared to. I don't need someone so bloody flakey as a friend. He abandoned me and if he ever comes back I will make sure he knows how much I hate him. Severus may have been my introduction to magic and blessed me but that doesn't make him my only magic teaching. I have learned how to survive since then. I'm more than just Severus, defeating the dark lord, and being a blessed. I am Harry bloody Potter and I'm whatever I want to be!_

_ _


	7. Harry Potter & His First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long, I only just got my inspiration! We get to see his first year and his next meeting with Severus! Things are going to be mostly the same throughout the years to main events but with our Slytherin Quintet! Next chapter will be the summer and second year, things won't pick up until sixth year likely.

__“Harry Potter!” Professor McGonagall calls, Draco, Pansy, and Daphne already were sorted, leaving Harry and Blaise remaining of his friends. Harry moves to the front quickly, allowing the old hat to drop onto his head.

“ _Ah Harry Potter, you’ve had an interesting life, haven’t you? A necromancer is so rare…and so young. I suppose that is what happens when you are friends with the deity himself. He was a part of the house of snakes, twenty years ago he sat where you did. Anxious boy, afraid he would lose your mother. Tried and tried to have me reconsider my choice, will you be the same?”_ The hat chuckles on Harry’s head as Harry focuses on the strings of soil in the hat.

“ _You were a wizard once; I can see your soul. Who put your soul into a hat? I do not care for Death anymore; he abandoned me like everyone else,_ ” Harry reaches, gently tugging one strand that makes the hat yelp with discomfort.

“ _I was Salazar Slytherin’s younger brother many years ago. I was a sick boy and barely lived to the age of fifteen, so my brother captured my soul into a doll when I passed. Years later he and his friends moved me into this hat as a guardian of the students. But do not bring me off topic young one, you can fit in any house, but I see the house of my brother shall bring you greatness,_ ” The hat opens its brim, “SLYTHERIN!”

Harry walked over to the table despite the deafening silence. He listened to the whispers once he sat down but ignored them, instead of paying attention to Blaise, or at least trying to. His eyes scanned the professor’s table, wincing at the pain spiking through his scar. His eyes narrow on the professor with a turban then glances to the large bellied man next to him but shakes his head. _I will need to figure this out._

 

The months passed quickly, Harry exceeding in every class to the jealousy of his classmates. His biggest competitor, Hermione, had taken to questioning every test he passed and every piece of homework he submitted. Every time Harry was accused of cheating by her and went through a dose of a less potent truth serum to prove he didn’t. By October he was sick of it and had complained to Griphook, who came by, thankfully setting everything right by speaking to the Ravenclaw head of house about his peer’s constant accusations.

 

“TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!” The defense professor yells, dropping to the floor. Harry hadn’t been paying attention to him much, finding the only thing interesting was that he couldn’t even feel a soul in the man. If Harry felt invested he would try to figure it out but for now, at least this first year, he wanted to have a typical year and take the attention away from himself.

“Where’s Pansy?” Blaise questioned as the chaos ensued, looking about nervously.

“The Gryffindors were teasing her about how she looked, and I tried to stop her, but she ran off. I think she ran to the haunted bathroom to hide,” Daphne points out, while the three boys stand up.

“Me, Blaise, and Draco will go find her. You tell Professor Slughorn where we went okay? We will need to hurry,” Harry instructs, grabbing Blaise by the wrist and following the Gryffindors that were being led upstairs, taking off on the second floor. His nose wrinkles and he gasps.

“The troll isn’t in the dungeons, is it?” Draco stage whispers, glancing about nervously.

“No, and whatever happens, you guys can’t say what I did,” Harry murmurs, leading them to the bathroom. He starts opening stalls when the troll comes stomping in, grunting. Draco and Blaise hide under the sinks, but Harry straightened, feeling for the soul of the troll. He must duck when it swung at him and gasps as he latches onto the soul, tugging at it. It took several tugs, each one dragging the breath from his lungs before Harry pulls the soul completely out of the troll, collapsing along with the troll due to the effort. _That took way more effort than a mouse,_ he thought before passing out.

He was questioned the next day about what happened, but he has covered thanks to Draco, claiming he used the levitation charm to lift the club, but the effort exhausted him. Believable, since a feather usually drained an eleven-year-old if it was sustained, much less a club. Life was a bit easier after that, flying by since people stopped bothering him after the troll.

 

Christmas was fabulous, his first real one besides the few where the Dursleys were gone, and Severus let him out. He gained his first presents; some goblin made daggers from Griphook, brownies from Triana, and drawings from their children involving him. Draco gave him a toy dragon, Blaise a few books, Pansy a book on hair charms, Daphne sent him a potion kit, and there was a mystery package. He did not even open that one; sending it to Griphook in case it was meant to harm him. It came back with a letter saying there was nothing wrong but that it was an item that had been taken from his vaults so they would check out how that happened. The invisibility cloak was surprising, but the homey feel, the wisps of soul attached, even more so. It seemed like Severus, and guiltily he clung to it, pretending it was the man.

 

“Come with me, and nothing bad will happen to you,” Quirrel threatened, his wand to Harry’s throat. Harry went limp in his arms, knowing that if he tried to fight then, Harry wouldn’t last long. This man was soulless, and he couldn’t find a way to kill him. Quirrell seemed to need Harry so, for now, he could play along, hopefully, get away. He knew the headmaster was gone, leaving wards weakened without the man.

Harry was led through countless tests by Quirrel, though he only destroyed the chess board then banished the flames. Harry was clueless what was going on, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know as he was pushed in front of a mirror, his hands bound in front of him. Harry’s eyes widened as he stared to Severus there behind him rather than Quirrel, the man hugging him and smiling as he put a red stone in Harry’s pocket.

“What do you see?” Quirrel demands, shaking Harry out of his smile as he stared at Severus.

“I-I see me with an old friend…we are hugging,” Harry manages, feeling the new weight in his pocket.

“What else?!” Quirrel yells in his ear, shaking Harry desperately.

“N-Nothing,” he stutters and lies to the professor, never having seen the man this way. And now Harry could see a glimmer…a glimmer of a soul. The soul only was in his head though, and minuscule, tinier than anything Harry had ever looked at.

“Lies!” Quirrel slaps Harry, knocking him to the ground, “where is it master?” Quirrel stares at Harry when a voice comes from Quirrel, muffled and dark, “his pocket…in his pocket. Get me that stone!”

Harry scrambles backward, forcing his magic to burn the bonds around his wrists. He gets to his feet and tries to grab onto the soul, crying out in pain when he touches it. _This soul is so hurt, damaged; it burns…why does it burn?_

Quirrel lunges at him, screaming when his hand disappears, turning to ash with his touch. Harry’s eyes widen, and he touches Quirrell, confused why he was turning to ash but holds onto the opportunity to hurt his attacker. Harry yells in alarm as the body turns completely to ash, a wraithlike thing lunging through him. At that moment Harry’s heart stops.

 

Severus suddenly went cold. He felt the bond to Harry break, meaning only one thing; Harry's death. With the little care of the rules that Fate put, Severus rushes through the shadows to Harry. He grabs Harry’s frozen body, relieved the body still holds his soul. He feels the weight of what is keeping Harry there, the stone in his pocket, and grasps it. A smile plays on his thin lips. The red stone glows with life, and he coaxes the elixir from it, spelling it into Harry’s stomach worriedly. Severus gives a sigh of relief, kissing his forehead to that first breath Harry takes.

“My sweet little Harry, oh how you’ve grown…” Severus murmurs, wishing that Harry could see him. He strokes his hair gently, admiring Harry. He took the stone, standing carefully.

“Severus?” Harry croaks as his eyes flutter open, he tries to lift his head.

“Just stay there Harry. I am sorry I never came back. I wanted to, but people are preventing me. Magic herself has forbidden me from seeing you. I will come back as soon as I can, simply remember that I love you, Harry. Forever, even if I am not there,” Severus smiles sadly and disappears into the shadows while Harry passes out again, smiling.


	8. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on my life!

Hi everyone! 

I’m sorry I haven’t touched anything in years. I’ve had very trying years due to a manipulative *cough* abusive *cough* mother. I begin college this Friday! With this change I’m going to have time and a lack of a very negative human in my life. 

September first I begin edits on ALL chapters. I will add an update on the day I will be taking this version down and repost in chunks of chapters. This story when I began had a lack of plot and a lot of bullshitting. I’m surprised people like it. 

These edits will have changes in the stories, shortening and combining chapters and getting my act together with a story outline with an end plan. 

I will be working on 3 stories so update schedule will be figured out once I finish planning to the end. 

Updates are likely to be not frequent between 3 stories, school and the fact my asshole family spent my RESP and thereby I must work a main job plus many at home ones. 

I’ve grown over the years as an author and in hopes I have some fans to new developments my artist friends suggested a funding platform for my writing. I’m looking into this and am open to suggestions!

To be clear; THE POSTING OF MY STORIES FOR FREE WILL NOT CHANGE. Instead, I am looking into doing this with incentives of early chapter release, votes into my story line, influencing one shots or custom per month ones, and other stuff I haven’t figured out yet! 

Honestly, I haven’t figured much out because I was kicked out of my house by mother and have no access to a computer, this is all from my phone. 

I get access once I’m in my dorms and will be posting more updates. I will be creating an ‘Updates’ story as well so readers can have an idea of what’s going on and not be blind. 

Have a wonderful night guys!


End file.
